Celebrations
by junebug1234
Summary: Epilogue of 'Birthday'.


The sun beat down on the highway, illuminating the road for the man in the vehicle. Turning into a parking lot, Sam stopped the Challenger. Fingers tapped restlessly on the glass, already impatient. He looked around the neighbourhood. The motel that G was staying in between moving was just as bad as the first two.

_Speaking of..._Sam thought, watching as his best friend found his way towards the car. His bedroll and bag were slung haphazardly over his shoulder.

Callen slid into the car and looked at Sam.

"You're late."

"I'm not late, there's a road that can get us to the office quicker than we've gone on before."

"You're lying. This is the quickest road."

"No it's not G, I know all the roads in L.A., this one will get us there fast." Sam defended. G raised an eyebrow.

"When we're late, you'll see."

They talked quietly with the radio softly playing in the background as Sam guided the Challenger down the deserted road.

Twenty minutes later, Callen rubbed his eyes.

"If we had gone the other way, we would be there," he snarked. Sam glared.

"It was faster the last time I took it, alright?" G looked at him disbelievingly.

"Uh huh." Ignoring the passenger, Sam drove to their work building, quiet, brooding.

"Don't whine," G said. "It's unbecoming."

"Your personality is unbecoming right now," Sam snapped back. G grinned a little.

"You think I'm charming and delightful." He ignored the incredulous look Sam gave him, and stepped out of the car.

"Ah, the breath of fresh, smoggy L.A. air." He stretched his arms out. "Much nicer than where I'm living."

"You moving _again_?" Sam asked.

"Can't afford that hotel. Too humid." G nodded.

"This is L.A., humid is our middle name." Sam retorted, leading the way through the doors. Callen laughed, and relished the cool air conditioning soaking into his skin. Sam went right into their work space, but G headed over to get tea.

He frowned when he turned, and Kensi was sitting quietly, working on paperwork. Nate was hanging around, lounging on a couch, and even Eric was down from his 'tech lair', talking with Nate.

"What's going on?" Callen directed his question to Kensi. "Since when do you get paperwork done on time?"

She stared at him. "I am a diligent, hardworking member of this team." She retorted haughtily. "I deserve some respect. I always get my work done."

"But not on time," Callen clarified. He placed his tea on his desk, and frowned at the envelope in his 'in box'.

"What the–?" He picked it up. It was a non-descript brown envelope. "I never get mail." He said, doubtfully eyeing the unmarked paper.

"Looks like you did today, Mr. Callen," Hetty's voice popped up from behind him. Callen spun.

"Hey, Hetty." He gave her a tight smile.

"Open it!" Hetty told him. Callen nodded, an took his envelope opener, tearing open one side of the paper. He turned it over, shaking out a card. Frowning, Callen opened the card.

_Have a Happy Birthday, Mr. Callen. I hope that you have all your wishes come true on this day_. Signed Hetty.

Callen stared at the words elegantly written on the blank card.

"What the hell?" He turned and asked, blue eyes guarded.

"It's your birthday." Hetty told him.

"What?"

"I looked it up in your personnel file. March 11. Today is your birthday, and I wanted to be the first one to ever give you a birthday card, Mr. Callen." She told him. She passed him, walking towards the anxiously waiting team, patting his arm. "Most people respond with 'thank you'."

"Thank you, Hetty?" It came out as a question. Callen placed the card gingerly on the table. "What am I supposed to do with it?" He asked. Kensi winced. Nate looked down at his hands. He forgot sometimes, with Callen's ability to blend into any circumstance, that he was severely lacking in basic human nature, such as what to do with a birthday card.

"Keep it, throw it out, whatever you want." Sam cut in. "Here's mine." He threw a card at a stunned team leader. Callen caught it, his head tilting suspiciously.

"This _is_ the last one, right?" He asked. Kensi shook her head.

"We all got you one."

"Oh." Callen seemed at a loss for words. "Well, at least it's not a party." He looked slightly relieved at the idea of forgetting it was his birthday. Sam grinned behind his back.

Callen opened the rest of the cards reluctantly, thanking people hesitatingly at the end.

"Can we get back to work now?" He asked, his desk littered with bright cards, and nondescript cards. He pulled out the lollipop which Sam had included in his card, and placed it in his mouth. He threw the wrapper at his partner, who folded it delicately.

Eric nodded, and slid off to his computers, and the rest of the team slipped away. Sam grinned.

"Most people are happy when someone recognizes their birthday, G." Sam said. He realized that G felt awkward, these unknown gestures making him uncomfortable. Callen also didn't like to be put in the spotlight, and he honestly didn't care about birthdays now. It made Sam feel bad that his partner was so accustomed to the lack of notice, that when he received some acknowledgment of his birthday, he felt out of place.

"Well, usually they want something. I don't. I guess I just never expected it. It's a kind gesture, but people putting me in the center of attention was never my forte." G looked at his partner. His expression was warm. "Thanks." Sam nodded, knowing G sincerely appreciated the effort to include an acknowledgment of his birthday.

"But don't do it again," Callen warned, the mood lightening again. "I think that one birthday is enough, I don't need you reminding people again."

"Don't worry," Sam said cheerfully. "They all know what day it is now. They won't ever forget." He laughed a little.

Callen groaned. "Fine. Cards. Once a year, no big deal, right?" He seemed to be trying to convince himself.

"Don't know why you don't like it, man," Sam said. "But don't worry. Maybe we'll get you to start loving birthdays at the party we have planned after work."

"What! _Sam!_ That's a joke, right?"


End file.
